Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 4: Secrets Of The Avatar
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: With Ahsoka on her deathbed after the events of The Bane Of The Avatar, Alex is desperately trying to find a way to save her, meanwhile his brother Sky escapes his prison and a mysterious group of warriors known as The Vanguards are hunting him, Alex must make an uneasy alliance with his brother and The Vanguards if he ever wants to save Ahsoka before it's to late.
1. Coruscant

Hi guys sorry about that last cliff-hanger well you'll be pleased to know that it continues in Book 4 of the Galaxy Key: Secrets of the Avatar anyway review and enjoy Secrets of the Avatar this is a crossover with The Vanguards a story by author Legionary Prime who has given me permission to use these characters in this story.

* * *

Secrets of the Avatar

* * *

Chapter 1: Coruscant

* * *

Blood, nothing but blood that was all I could remember about her, holding her body, I watched as Ahsoka lay dying at my feet struggling to breathe and weak as ever.

Now the wait was unbearable, Ahsoka was in the emergency room fighting for her life, and I had put her there, the one who was supposed to protect her but instead I may have killed her.

This can't happen to me again, this is how they always go, who am I? You may ask, my name is Avatar Alex, I'm 160 years old, I look young but I'm also a Time Lord and I'm the son of the Doctor and I'm also a Jedi Knight.

"She will make it" a voice said from behind me, I looked up and saw my master, my oldest friend Anakin Skywalker, he was a tall man who looked about 21 and he had light brown hair and you could just make out a scar right down his left eye. He was about the must trust worthy person you could ever meet.

"I don't know" I sighed, dejectedly and I looked across from where I was sitting, I was in a waiting room filled with dozens of other visitors, but we were the only two visitors for Ahsoka

"She is stronger then you may think" Anakin reassured me, that was the thing about him, he was so sure in the most dangerous situations even if a friend was dying.

The doctor who was overseeing Ahsoka approached us, she was called Rig Neema and she specialized in every species but her Togruta knowledge I wasn't sure of.

"I've done everything I can" Neema said, then she looked at me and said "can I talk with you?" she looked at Anakin with an uneasy look "alone?"

"Sure" I said standing up the wait was getting unbearable anyway, I told Anakin I would be quick and then Neema and I went to Ahsoka's room and I couldn't believe it, she looked even worse than ever and she had lost quite a lot of blood, I couldn't stand the sight of one of my friends dying, especially the girl I loved.

"I've never seen a condition like this" Neema said and she looked at Ahsoka's chart "you may have to consider taking her of life support" she looked at me with a worried expression "you may want to consider telling her family"

Family? Ahsoka had no family at least none that I've met anyway, I stared long and hard at Ahsoka, she almost looked like she was sleeping but I knew better, but then after knowing her all these years the one thing I could say was

"Me and Anakin" I told her "we're her family" then at that Neema had a worried expression on her face and said.

"Then I'm very sorry" she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with an unconscious Ahsoka and I knew I had to talk to her at least let her know what was going on…


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Author's Note: Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far The Vanguards and Sky will make their debut in Chapter 3 but anyway here is chapter 2 review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes

* * *

As I looked at Ahsoka, I couldn't tell she was dying, in fact she looked like she was sleeping but no that wasn't possible. Then as if hearing me speak, her eyes opened and as soon as they saw me, she broke into a huge smile

"Hey master" she said weakly, her condition changed when she saw me, she seemed more fragile and more at peace, sometimes I honestly don't understand Togruta's maybe I should visit their planet Shili sometime and ask, anyway I laughed and said

"You're looking better Snips" at that she smiled because I hadn't used that nickname in a long time then she brought on her serious face, I hate when she does that

"I heard everything" she confirmed "so thing's are looking pretty bad, huh?" I tried to find the right words, there were none I stood there in silence and none of us spoke for a very long while

"Yes" I said after a few minutes, it was best not to lie to Ahsoka. But I took her hand for reassurance "I have known you my whole life, maybe we were meant for this, but don't worry, some time ago I made you a promise" I tried to remember what the promise was then I remembered the words as clearly as I remember my own name

"I will always protects you" I recounted then as if by memory Ahsoka spoke the rest of the words for me

"You will never give up" she said in a weak voice "or give in" and at the last few lines I began to break into tears "that we are both and we will always find each other"

"Yes" I said wiping a tear across my face "so, as you know I will always keep my promises, and I vow from this day, however hard however far, I will save you" at that Ahsoka smiled but something was wrong, she began to cough violently and I noticed that her heart was flatlining

"Not today" I begged holding her hand "please stay with me" they were the same words I used when I killed her, but I knew it was impossible, Ahsoka was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

She stopped coughing just to let a few last words

"Don't give up hope" she struggled to let the other last words but barely managed to get them out of her mouth "Be yourself and never travel alone" and with those last words I watched the girl I loved let out one last breath and die.

The shock registers on my face quite clearly, this can't be it, my worst nightmare come true, as Neema came in and took Ahsoka's pulse my fears were confirmed

"I am truly sorry" she said solemnly "for your loss" with other doctors they took Ahsoka's body out of the hospital and took her to the Jedi Temple for one last time

* * *

I went to the waiting room and saw Anakin, with tears in his eyes, he had been informed of Ahsoka's death as well. I could see the shock and sorrow on his face.

"So" he struggled to get the words out "that's it?" He asked as I wondered what he was talking about "Ahsoka's dead and you're giving up"

"Why?" I retorted back in anger "Ahsoka's death is a fixed point in time, what happens must always happen, nothing I can do to change it"

"But surely?" Anakin said, and I knew there was no way of answering so I stormed out of the hospital leaving him in a fit of anger.

My hologram communicator was bleeping and I ignored it, forget it I wasn't going to Ahsoka's funeral, there was no point, I couldn't even face Anakin after she had died, he was my closest friend I couldn't confide in my loss.

Emotional attachment was completely forbidden for a Jedi but I was no ordinary Jedi, I was the Avatar, that rule didn't apply to me, but I did it again I let someone get close and they paid the price.

I wasn't going to Ahsoka's funeral, I was going to the one person I could talk to, one person who I hadn't seen in months, my former enemy and brother Sky ex Dark Lord of the Sith


	3. The One Person Who Matters Most

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far, sorry about killing Ahsoka off so early in this story, I thought it'd be a great way to give Alex a new reason to keep fighting and if you thought her death was sad wait till Anakin dies in Book 6

* * *

Chapter 3: The One Person Who Matters Most

* * *

As I ran today's events in my mind, something didn't seem quite right about them, Ahsoka died that was it nothing else happened today.

I was coming round a dark alleyway a few blocks away from Sky's prison when a voice whispered

"Psst" I looked around for the source and found it, a figure with a green hood, I ignored the figure and kept walking on then the figure said in a clear female voice "I'm talking to you" she ran after me and stopped when she caught up with me.

"Not interested" I snapped and the figure stepped back in surprise

"Oh" she said then I caught a slight glance at her face and found something familiar about it, knowing this, the figure pulled her hood down as if she was being hunted

"Who are you?" I asked her, the figure glanced from side to side as if expecting an ambush, but no we were the only two people in this alleyway

"Your going to Sky's prison aren't you?" How did this girl know that, I never told anyone else, not even Anakin "listen I can't talk here, so it's best I come with you"

"Ha" I laughed not trusting this girl for one minute "not in one hundred years" I started walking again but the girl kept following me

"Hey!" She yelled "what can I say to get you to trust me?" Do I know her? I began to wonder then I said

"If I can't trust you, at least tell me your name"

"You want my name?" The girl asked shocked as if she hadn't been asked that question before "my real name?"

"Yes" I said as if that wasn't clear enough

"Fine" she sighed "it's Shili, yes as in the planet Shili" I wasn't as shocked as I could say then again people were named after planets in most parts of the Galaxy

"So you're named after a planet?" I asked curiously

"Yes" Shili said smiling "at least it's been that way for as long as I can remember" I began to wonder how old she was, then again I didn't even know my own age I said I was 160 but that was a rough estimate at least, Time Lords age twice as fast as humans do

"My name is Avatar" I began to say but then she cut me off. And finished my sentence for me

"Alex, Jedi Knight, Time Lord, lover of Ahsoka Tano" I flinched when she said that name, to hear it in someone else voice hurt "the deceased Ahsoka Tano" she added which made it hurt even more "I've heard all about you at The Vanguard Academy"

"Who are?" I asked but she cut me off

"Not here" Shili begged "please, most if the Galaxy doesn't even know we exist, and we'd like to keep it that way"

"Fine" I groaned, another mystery organisation I'll have to meet. We ended our conversation there and Shili tagged along with me to Sky's prison.

* * *

Check in was rather quick, Shili seemed to have a gift for saying the right words at the right time. the guard just let her through and I wondered what her real name must be and who she really was

"You have a way with words" I said as we came up to Sky's cell

"Natural talent" she said smiling "most Vanguards are born with it anyway" at the mention of The Vanguards I began to wonder who they were, I didn't like secrets and I always loved to uncover them.

"Who are you?" I asked and at that she went silent and began fiddling with what looked like a Lightsaber "you were" I said slowly "a Jedi?"

"Oh no" Shili laughed "this? This is a replica" she then put the fake Lightsaber away as we reached Sky's cell

For a prison cell Sky certainly made it his home. It was completely ordinary, white spacing with no windows and it's occupant was no comfort either. Sky had changed when I last saw him, nothing like the tall dark haired boy I used to know as a brother, now he looks broken and dishevelled, his neat black hair all in the wrong place, a novel was tossed aside, clearly he had gotten bored of it.

"After all this time" he said in a calm voice "now you come to me brother?" he began to come to the front of his cell "why?" I couldn't believe this was the stated he had gotten himself into, maybe he had been informed of Ahsoka's death to, he did have feelings for her, but no this was a too clever trick for Sky

"Drop the act" I said and he laughed, his image faded revealing the boy I once knew, tall and dark haired, he also had started to grow a beard in the past two years

"Ha" he laughed "it's good to see you" he looked at Shili and his eyes widened in shock as if recognising her but then he dismissed it "where is Ahsoka?" He asked

I figured I better tell him the truth "Ahsoka is dead" I waited for that to sink in with him, then he began laughing and then quickly composed himself

"I know" he sighed "who killed her?" He asked and I said

"Myself" his eyes widened in shock at this then readjusted himself

"Why have you brought one of them here?" he asked looking at Shili, he must know she is a Vanguard but why, unless he ran into them

"You know the Vanguards?" I asked curiously then he laughed

"I know them" he said "I was approached to join them, I declined, I've been on the run ever since"

"Wait" Shili said curiously "you've been on the run from the Vanguards?"

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart" Sky snapped, this was getting all to confusing I broke them apart

"Wait, wait" I said "Sky start from the beginning" and he did

"During my exile, I was approached by a man, in a red hood" he looked at Shili "much like the one you're wearing"

"What was this Vanguard called?" Shili asked curiously then she whispered to me "there are two factions Light and Dark, we operate much like the Jedi and Sith with a few exceptions"

"Korraban" Sky answered "like the planet" and at that name Shili's eyes widened in horror She seemed to recognise the name

"That wasn't one of my people you met" she explained then Sky Looked at her curiously "that was" she never finished her sentence because at that moment she as hit by an instant blast from a laser.


	4. Secrets And Lies

Hi guys I really hope you are enjoying this story and are liking the series of Avatar: The. Galaxy Keys there will be 7 stories 4 are already up so 3 more to go and then the series will under go a different name, the second half of the series will introduce a new companion and a new version of Alex anyway here is chapter 4 of Secrets Of. The Avatar review and enjoy in this Chapter Alex will find out who Shili is but her true identity won't be revealed until the cliffhanger for this story, so take your time and guess who Shili is in the reviews

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies

* * *

I stared wide eyed in horror at what had happened, I looked around for the shooter no sign of him then I went to work on healing Shili, too fats she was loosing too much blood.

"Not this time" I muttered frantically getting to work "I promise" then as her wound was healed Sky laughed and said

"That was quick" then I began to wonder why I healed Shili in the first place, I didn't trust her enough, why did I do that?

"She's under my protection" I said without thinking, and I'd realised who she was, then I quickly dismissed the fact and looked around, guards were coming to us although I could tell they weren't guards. They were dressed in identical hoods that Shili wore

"We need to go" I said then Shili stood up and smiled

"Keep your guard up" she said "You shouldn't have done that" why? Was she saying this but to late I was knocked out by something, I felt it a dart but why then I knew, I knew who Shili really was, my eyes widened in shock and horror before I lost consciousness

* * *

I awoke in the TARDIS in the console room, both Shili and Sky were there, how Sky got out I didn't know, however two people were standing opposite the main console almost whispering to each other

"I don't know" a male voice said "we can trust him" then the one who was next to him spoke in a female voice

"I don't either" the woman said "Shili's got a lot riding on this, if she fails like the last time, who knows what'll happen"

"Hey" Shili said smiling as she noticed I was awake "you're awake" I mover back away from her in surprise and amazement

"Oh' she laughed "you know who I am then?"

"I know" I confirmed I looked away from her "how?" I said then I turned to the other people in the room

"You said like last time" I remembered them saying something about Shili but I couldn't remember what "what do you mean if she fails like last time?"

"All in due time" Shili said distastefully she looked at the other two hooded people "and as for you two Coruscant, Yavin, I'd watch my back if I were you"

"OK" the female said who must be Yavin "don't complain with me when we arrive at HQ"

"Wait" I said in shock in horror, no one but me could fly the TARDIS and I wasn't very good at the least "who's flying the TARDIS?"

"Oh" Sky chuckled he walked down some steps "that would be me, it's weird as soon as I entered it's like I knew how to fly this thing almost instantly"

"Blood" I gasped "the TARDIS is connected to anyone in my family line"

"Ok back to the point at hand" Shili said getting bored of how the TARDIS worked "On topic, Ahsoka is dead"

"I know" I said, not wanting to hear anymore about Ahsoka's death "I was there and I'm her killer"

"That" Shili said ignoring me "should never have happened, Ahsoka is key to all of the events that are happening"

"You mean the Galaxy Keys?" I asked stunned, I knew Ahsoka was a key player in that area but I didn't know how important she was "anyway, she's dead nothing I can do to change that"

"The Vanguards think otherwise" Shili said continuing her statement "there is one planet which may save her, and that's our main base of operations"

"You're home world" I said curious, wanting to know which planet it was "you have a home world"

"Yes" Shili said as it was obvious "have you not been paying attention, there's a way to save your girlfriend and you're bothered about which planet we're from?"

"What planet are we going to?" I asked ignoring Shili's sarcasm, she sighed in annoyance and said

"A planet of significant meaning to you" _enough with the riddles_ I thought but I kept this to myself nearly had a double heart attack when she mentioned her home world's name "Trenzalore" Trenzalore that is the one place I must never ever go


	5. Trenzalore

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far, the second part The Lies Of The Avatar be from the point of view of a different character, any way review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Trenzalore

* * *

I doubled back recovering from the shock and horror at the mention of the name Trenzalore, the one planet I must never ever go, why you may ask, it's complicated you see, so I'll break it down for you, when you are a Time traveler, like me, there is one place you must never ever go, ever heard the phrase "I will take something to the grave" you guessed it. One day very soon I will be buried there. Trenzalore is my final destination, my grave.

I began to cry and sob, Shili came to comfort me "and it's Trenzalore?" I asked knowing there was no point "you're home it's Trenzalore?"

"Yes" Shili said confirming my worst fears, she put her arm round me and said "I'm so very sorry but if you want to save Ahsoka, Trenzalore is where you must go"

"I'm lost" Sky said, I forgot he was still in the room "why is this Trenzalore so important to you brother?" his question was never answered as the TARDIS stopped and halted in it's tracks. The main console room went dark and everything turned off.

"What's wrong?" Yavin asked nervously she walked next to Shili "why has this ship stopped?"

"Not so smart are you?" I asked and Yavin scowled at me "the TARDIS has figured out where we're going, my ship is the best in the universe, and you've just crossed my time-line in the biggest way possible"

"What are you talking about?" Coruscant asked nervously I smiled and said

"Should've chosen a better location for your HQ" I snapped I walked forward to the main console and pressed some buttons "she's turned off everything" I checked the anti-gravs no they were fine, I guessed we must be in orbit above Trenzalore "accept the anti-gravs" I opened the doors and looked down onto the planet below, so that's where I end up. The planet was almost desolate of any life, I could see nothing except rocks in odd formations to mark the planet, yup this was definitely Trenzalore. I always thought I would retire, spend the rest of my life with Ahsoka start a family, but no this was where I was supposed to end up.

A barren and desolate wasteland, and I would be buried alone

"Funny" I said looking back at the others, I went back to the main console area and began turning off the anti-gravs

"What is?" Shili asked as I closed the doors Shili, Sky, Coruscant and Yavin all looked at me curiously

"That the TARDIS has turned off everything except the anti-gravs" I explained then I flipped the last button "guess what I'm turning off?"

"Oh no" Shili said realizing almost seconds late and with that the TARDIS plummeted to the darkened planet below

* * *

I wasn't sure when I'd regained consciousness I only remembered opening the doors of the TARDIS and looking out onto the landscape in front of me.

A graveyard is what I saw and endless graveyard, a battle graveyard filled with millions of dead soldiers the higher the rank the bigger the grave, I wondered what my Gravestone was like and then I saw it

"If you're gonna do that again" Shili said coming out of the TARDIS quickly followed by Sky, Coruscant and Yavin "you could warn us next time" then she saw what I was looking at then she looked back at my TARDIS "they both look the same"

"Ha" I laughed looking at the wrecked TARDIS "that's because they are the same"

"It's the TARDIS" Sky said with amazement then he straightened himself and said with a chuckle "what else would they bury you in?"

"I know" I laughed then I noticed something else, a gravestone that was near the huge monument, with the names

**AHSOKA TANO **and **ANAKIN SKYWALKER **written on them , no they couldn't be buried here as well

"No" I gasped, I touched the gravestone and a tear ran down my cheek

"You noticed" Yavin said she was standing next to me and she put an arm on my shoulder "but do you notice anything significant about this grave?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, really not caring, knowing that my two closest friends in the whole galaxy couldn't be buried in this desolate place

"Do you know why those names are together?" Yavin asked as if she expected me to know the answer "you know Ahsoka was buried at Coruscant"

"So why?" I said putting the pieces together "are my two oldest friends buried here?" I found the answer, there must be a leaver somewhere, there right beside the grave I pulled it and a secret entrance was revealed

"Clever way" I said to Yavin who smiled at me "nobody buries my friends at Trenzalore, nobody"

"Welcome to HQ" she said as the group entered the secret entrance and I looked on in amazement at what I saw...


	6. The Time Field

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far thanks for your reviews and here is chapter 6 anyway review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: The Time Field

* * *

Bigger on the inside is not a word I would use to describe Vanguard HQ, Enormous is more like it. Seriously the amount of hooded people that passed us by couldn't all be from here.

I stared wide eyed at the open area while Shili laughed and said

"Told you" she looked at Yavin and Coruscant "He'd love this place" and then I spotted the alter where a figure in a red hood, different to the other Vanguards was standing over something, the something looked like a body.

Shili went over to the hooded figure and spoke

"You were right Taris" she whispered "I've found him" Taris? That wasn't a Planet, curiously I went and joined Shili and Taris.

"Avatar Alex" Taris said in a female voice, yes that was defiantly female she looked about in her late 30's and had blond hair that went down her back "my name is Taris, I founded this society" I wasn't listening to her, my eyes had become fixed on something else

A crack in the wall of the altar which was odd, but this was no ordinary crack, I smiled and said

"Hello again" then the crack began to open slightly

"It's" Shili gasped in shock "never done that before" she went to inspect it but I waved her away

"I knew" I said to myself, not looking at the pair of them "I always knew it wasn't over" Shili looked startled but Taris understood she looked at me with curiosity.

"There's something else" she began and I drew my attention to the body on the alter, it was a Togruta, she looked no younger than 16 years old, but I knew her, but it couldn't be, no not her.

"What is Ahsoka doing here?" I gasped I fell to the ground gasping from the shock

"Impossible!" Sky said running to the body of Ahsoka, two hooded Vanguards restrained him "you said you killed her" he was looking at me with distaste and distrust

"I did" I said astounded then I turned to Shili ready to bring all my anger on her "You knew didn't you, I saw it myself" Ahsoka was buried at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, this couldn't be her

"Alex" she said sternly, this was the first time she'd ever called me Alex and not addressed me as Avatar Alex "I did know and before you take your anger out on me, just remember who you're dealing with!"

"Remember who I'm dealing with?" I turned her own words against her "listen I haven't the faintest idea who you are, so I have every reason to be worried, why does it matter anyway?" I took out my Lightsaber and raised it at Shili, I didn't care who she was but her next couple of words made me doubt her even more

"It matters!" She snapped "because I'm your sister!" she drew back her hood and I could see her face for the first time, a young women of about 18 years old, she looked like me, same red hair and the same features in that I had.

"Sister?" Sky said shocked, he looked at me "we have no sister"

"You don't" Shili corrected "but he does" she looked at me "I'm a Time Lady" she explained "my name is The Oracle, my father is the Doctor" I was still dealing from the shock of seeing my dead padawan but to know I have a sister that was even worse

"You have never" Taris said "revealed your true identity before"

"I know" Shili/ The Oracle said "that was to keep my brother safe!" she looked at Ahsoka "and her, I was sent by the Doctor to keep them that way"

"Check up on us you mean" I corrected, I went over to Ahsoka's body, still unconscious it's as if nothing had changed from the last time I saw her "you said there was a way to save her?"

"Yes" Shili said then she looked at Taris "if you let me"

"No" Taris gripped her arm "I don't care if it brings her back, it's suicide " I began t wonder what on Trenzalore she was saying

"If you speak your name" Shili explained, ignoring Taris's orders "Ahsoka will be brought back" she looked at the Time Field "but, the Time Lords will also come back"

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbfounded, the Time Lords were dead, Ahsoka was dead end of story "my name is Alex"

"That's your chosen name" Shili said "given to you by his family" She looked at Sky "like my chosen name was Shili, however names have great power, you have to speak your real Time Lord name, to bring her back and to bring our people back"

I was completely stunned to bring Ahsoka back was one thing but to bring my own people back was another, do you know what will happen if the Time Lords are brought back?

One word, hell, that's what will happen if the Time Lords are brought back, I never got to say what I'm telling you know because at the next moment, people in dark hoods began to storm the building


	7. The Dark Vanguards

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far anyway here is chapter 7 of Secrets Of The Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dark Vanguards

* * *

The people in dark hoods were Vanguards, I was sure of it, but these didn't look like Vanguards, Shili and Taris stared at them their eyes wide in fear

"Dark Vanguards" Shili whispered in shock "they never..." she looked at me "don't look at them, just stay behind me" she looked at Sky as well "you too" we both did as we were told however I was wondering who these Dark Vanguards were and what they were up to.

The leader a tall man in a black hood looked at Shili and Taris and smiled "well I never thought I would see this" he chuckled "an initiate and a leader" he looked at us "my the rules have changed"

"What do you want?" Shili growled "Korraban?" so this was Korraban the leader of the Dark Vanguards, I wondered if he and Shili knew each other

Korraban was ignoring Shili and instead was looking straight at me "tell me Taris, when did we allow the Avatar to join our ranks?"

"The Avatar" Taris snarled "is here on official business with Shili, and you are not a Vanguard any more, Korraban" Korraban laughed at that and he found the dead body of Ahsoka and sighed

"Really?" he looked at Taris "I can't believe you want this Taris" I looked at Shili confused and asked her

"What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know" Shili shrugged "I'm only an initiate don't ask me" she looked at Taris and Korraban who looked like they were going to fight

"Avatar" Korraban said now looking at me "are you sure, you want the Time Lords back?" he gave me a smirk and I was liking this guy less and less.

"Of course" he laughed "you could bring your girlfriend back yes" he looked at the dead body of Ahsoka "I could just do it for you and it would save us the mess of a bloody battle" he walked close to Ahsoka's dead body "hell I may do that anyway, sounds fun"

"Leave her alone" I heard Sky growl "it's Alex's job to do that" Korraban gave Sky a quizzical look and frowned

"You have a spark" Korraban laughed "I like that and I take it this is your brother"

"Adoptive brother" I snarled and Sky looked at me like I was crazy, great I was defending him, him of all people

"What has this world come to?" Sky said sarcastically "I'd never thought I'd see the day" Korraban laughed at that and then walked to the body of Ahsoka

"What are you doing?" I asked really not trusting him at all

"You really don't know do you?" Korraban asked, don't know what? OK this was getting way too confusing "The Vanguards want to bring your girlfriend back, so they can use her against you"

"Is that true?" I asked Shili "were you?"

"Don't listen to him" Shili begged "Korraban is skilled with words just like all Vanguards are, I wouldn't trust him if I were you"

Whatever Shili says I didn't trust either of them, neither Korraban nor Taris not even my own sister. I have very specific trust issues or so I've been told.

The other Dark Vanguards were waiting silently for their orders, but none came, Korraban studied the dead body of Ahsoka and had a smile on his face and I could tell from that one smile that his plans whatever they were, we're not good, not good at all.

"Really, Avatar do you know what they are asking you to do?" He laughed and gave an unconvincing frown "if the Time Lords are brought back, their Time War will spread across the Galaxy and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I don't care" I snapped and I walked across to Ahsoka's body, Shili gave me a nervous look and said

"Alex, what are you doing" I smiled and said

"Trust me" I then looked at Korraban and gave a smirk "do you really think I'm going to trust you?" then all of a sudden he looked taken a back "as if I would willing come to Trenzalore"

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously then I waited searched the base, there a Lightsaber was cutting through the panels that marked the base's entrance.

"No" Korraban groaned, he looked at me and laughed "it still won't help you, we all know there's only one way this ends" he looked at Sky and then ignited a dark black Lightsaber and then Anakin burst into the room with a squadron of Clone Troopers clad in their familiar white uniforms.

"Figured you were here"' Anakin laughed then he saw Ahsoka's body and said "the plan" I then whispered my name and Ahsoka gasped and woke up. Korraban looked on in shock and horror.

"But, but" he stammered "that's not possible"

"Master" Ahsoka said stammering she looked at the battle going on around her "what's happening?" I laughed and said

"I'll explain later" I looked at Anakin who gave me a nod "get Shili and the others out of here" to which he followed my request, I then took Ahsoka to a wall panel and pressed some buttons which marked the entrance to my grave.

"Where are we going" she coughed I looked back at the battle going on around me and explained

"You're going to see something no one else has seen before, Snips, not even me" at that she gave me a clueless look and asked

"What are you talking about?"

"My tomb" I explained "Ahsoka Tano I'm taking you to see my grave" she then took a deep breath and we walked inside


	8. The Tomb Of The Avatar

Hi guys sorry for the long wait again but here is Chapter 8 of Secrest Of the Avatar review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: The Tomb Of The Avatar

* * *

Catacombs, I hate catacombs, unfortunately that was the way to my grave, I was leading Ahsoka down here to avoid the skirmish above, we could clearly hear the clashes of Lightsabers in the dark hollow space.

"When you say your grave?" Ahsoka said breaking the awkwedness between us, she had just come back from the dead, so naturally you'd expect her to ask questions.

"Yes" I sighed and clicaked my fingers together, fire spurted from my hands lighting the way "I mean my actual grave" we stopped and hit a dead end.

"That can't be right" Ahsoka said curiously walking towards the wall. She placed her hand on it, and nothing happened, she turned to me and sighed "well done, master you'be led us to a dead end"

A voice spoke from behind us "clearly the two of you were made for each other" Sky's familiar voice laughed, Shili was standing next to him and Anakin was leading the trio.

"What's he doing here?" Ahsoka scowled, not liking Sky's presence "he's supposed to be locked up"

"I overstayed my welcome" Sky joked and none of us laughed, then he went all serious "good to see you too, Ahsoka"

Ahsoka ignored him and snapped "you don't get to talk to me anymore" she then turned her back on him and looked at Shili "who are you?"

"A long story" Shili replied then she walked to the dead end "the entrance to the tomb has been sealed shut, it can only be opened by a Vanguard" Sky laughed at that

"Well it's a good thing we have one with us" Shili scowled at him and turned to me.

"And as I was saying before your brother rudely interrupted me, it can be opened by a Vangaurd and the Avatar" she looked at me and said "providing it'll even open for you"

I stared in disbelieve at Shili, this girl whoever she was, was clearly a good liar, sayIng she was my sister, I'd never even had a sister. This got me wondering, if she isn't who she says she is, who is she?

"Who are you?" I asked her, she looked taken aback at this question because she thought she had me at believing her whole "I'm your sister" story but she was wrong I didn't believe it at all.

"You know who" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Ever since the battle" I explained "you've been eager to lead me hear, to Trenzalore and now you want to show me my tomb, where I'm buried, why?"

"To provide you with answers" she said, not good enough this was to big a lie "as to who you are"

"I know who I am" I snapped "Avatar Alex, Time Lord, son of the Doctor" Shili looked angry and I continued "do you want me to go on!"

"That's the general knowledge" she explained "I can provide you with answers to this whole quest you've been going on. You know the one about the Galaxy Keys?" I frowned at her, how the hell does she know that? "I can show you who you really are and tell you your real name!"

I stared at her, both shocked and awed, nobody could knpw that much about me then she had me on her next sentence "I even know your greatest secret"

"How?" I gasped and I stepped back from her "nobody can know about that" my greatest secret, my greatest fear in the hands of this unknown woman, this unknown identity. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next.

"Master" Ahsoka gasped "what is she talking about?"

"Never mind" I replied, my secret must not be revealed to anyone, under dire curvumstances it was at that moment Shili placed her hand on the wall and I did the same. The walls then opened to reveal the inside of a broken TARDIS console room, a swirl of grey energy in the middle.

"Where's the" Sky stammered "your" he couldn't even get the words out.

"You were expecting a body?" I laughed I walked towards the energy

"Is that what I think it is?" Ahsoka asked, she was right, it was exactly what she thought it was.

"Time energy" I explained "bodies are rubbish, I've had plenty of those, past lives and regenerations" I touched the grey swirling energy "this is my whole timeline, every good day"

As I touched the energy good days flowed back into me, the day I met Ahsoka, Anakin and all my friends.

"And every bad" I continued just as the good memories poured into me, so did the bad, loosing Ahsoka, my first regeneration and the day Sky turned to the Dark Side came flooding back to me.

The grey energy then suddenly turned to red and I turned round as I heard a familiar laugh, Korraban stood there, face scared and laughing

"Well" he laughed "now that is something to witness"


	9. Future Selves

Hi guys here is chapter 9 of Secrets Of The Avatar, as always review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Future Selves

* * *

Shili scowled at Korraban who in turn scowled back, there seemed to be a history between these two, and I would love to figure out what that is.

"Korraban" Shili snarled and again Korraban snarled right back at her.

"You always were a stubborn one, Shili, always in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"I'm here to help The Avatar!" Shili snapped, then she looked at the time energy "sought of"

At that Korraban laughed "really, you failed last time, and what does this accomplish? Showing him his grave, I would've thought better of you."

"I failed last time" Shili growled "because I let my overconfidence get the better of me" she took out the Lightsaber that she claimed to be a replica, and ignited it. A green sword came from the cylinder shape.

Korraban ignited his Lightsaber and a red glow came from his sword. They started to duel but I could see that this fight was not Shili's to win. Korraban was skilled with the sabre and knocked her down almost instantly.

"You think you're better than me?" Korraban scowled "you're just a failed initiate" he then took a killing stroke, then without realising it, I instinctively took out my own Lightsaber and saved Shili.

"You would save her life?"' Korraban growled, he looked angry and annoyed "I have spent an eternity searching for you, and when I ran into your Brother on Moraband that was just a stroke of luck, no matter" then all of a sudden a red portal began to glow and Korraban pushed me towards it.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled and grabbed my hand as I nearly fell into the portal. Korraban laughed at this.

"You two were clearly meant for each other" he looked at Sky "pity, she didn't join you when she had the chance"

"My brother would give anything to save her" Sky snapped, Okay who was this and what has he done with my brother? He was like a whole new person.

I struggled to keep hold of Ahsoka's hand and screamed.

"Just hold on master" Ahsoka said trying to reassure me.

"Hold on?" I laughed "is that the best you have, Snips? Cause that's all I can do at the moment"

"I'm going to try and pull you up" Ahsoka explained? She then looked to Sky "help me!" for the moment Sky hesitated then helped Ahsoka pull me up.

"Korraban" I coughed "where does this portal lead?" he began to laugh like it was obvious.

"A place, where all the answers can be found" he turned to Ahsoka "you should have let him fall"

"And then what?" Ahsoka snapped "I lost him once" she looked at me and I smiled at her, then she turned to Korraban "I won't loose him again!"

"How touching" Korraban laughed "you really don't know? Do you?" At that we all looked at home confused even Shili was caught off guard "you really don't" he laughed "you really think, you're meeting was chance? No, everything since then, everything has been leading up to this moment" he then turned to me "the revelation of the Avatar's darkest secret"

"No" I said "that must never be revealed"

"My master has a lot of secrets" Ahsoka snapped "why should this one be any different?" Korraban began to smile and said

"This one has been kept secret from even himself, ever since the day on Mortis!" At that Anakin, Ahsoka and I gasped, Mortis was a touchy subject for the three of us. We don't like to talk about it.

A hologram came up, a person who looked rather like me, except from a distant future.

"Who's that?" Sky asked me, he looked at me curios and I could tell the others that they wanted to know too.

"Me" I replied and they all looked at me confused "Did I say he was the Avatar?" Korraban laughed and then Future me spoke to Shili

"What I did back then, you should know I had no choice"

"There's always a choice" Shili said and she seamed to recognise this future version of me "you should know that by now"

"I did what I had to do, Shili, in the name of peace and sanity"

Shili and I walked up to the hologram and I said

"I know" Shili began to look at me and I took her hand, finally realising who she actually was, I turned back to the hologram "but you didn't do it in the name of The Avatar"

The hologram disappeared and Shili took her hood off, revealing her to be a future version of Ahsoka a much older version.

Ahsoka gasped and Korraban laughed

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes" I said staring into Future Ahsoka's face "I do" and then I turned to Korraban and looked at the portal.


	10. Ahsoka Falls

Hi guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far how about that big reveal at the end of the last chapter ,eh? Anyway here is Chapter 10 review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: Ahsoka Falls

* * *

I looked back and smiled, Korraban started to looked worried, I knew his plan and what he intended me to do. To be honest I knew all along. I began laughing and Korraban started to get angry.

"What?" He growled "what did I miss?" He walked forward to me and Shili/ Ahsoka walked away smiling.

"You think I didn't know your own plan" I laughed, then I turned back to the portal "You expect me to jump in. To a world where I don't exist, alter my life"

"Yes" Korraban smiled "Who doesn't want that chance?" he stepped forward to me and continued his monologue "all the losses you have had to suffer, all the lives you have lived, you don't have to live in fear ever again"

"And you" I snarled "think that's going to change anything" I ignited my own blue Lightsaber.

"Please?" Korraban laughed "what possible reason could you have for staying?" I looked back at the people who have made the biggest impact on my life, Anakin, Ahsoka even Sky, my friends, my family.

"My family"

At that Korraban simply laughed

"Them?" He asked disbelievingly "they are not your family, Avatar, they are simply a means to an end. Your own father didn't want you" Ok that struck a cord, nobody talks about my father like that.. And I mean nobody!

"My father saved me" I snapped "you don't know the benefit of that!"

"No he laughed "I honestly don't, but if you think you're not ready for this, go ahead, face me and continue all the tragic events that are about to come"

What on earth was he talking about? I really didn't care. So naturally I ignored him.

"You think all this will last?" Korraban looked at Anakin, Ahsoka, Shili and Sky who scowled back at him. "One day you are going to loose everything and everyone that ever matters to you, your life will mean nothing."

"Master" Ahsoka said and she took my hand "don't listen to him, we're not going anywhere" she looked at Anakin and Sky who smiled back at her. She then turned to Korraban "I'm staying with Alex no matter the cost"

"My dear Ahsoka" Korraban laughed "you don't even know what you are saying, if you make this choice now, you are setting events in motion that can never be changed"

Ahsoka hesitated then looked at me and smiled "I'm getting tired of this guy"

"Shut him up?" I said smiling and took her hand "together?"

"Together"

"Please' Korraban laughed "you are bringing this on yourselves" he ignited his Lightsaber and then suddenly. He force pushed Ahsoka directly into the portal, but just as she fell she gripped her hands onto a narrow edge and I took hold of them. But she lost her grip and fell into the portal.


	11. Into The Portal

Hi guys well, we're nearly coming to the end of this story and this chapter will be the last chapter from Alex's POV, I hope you've had a great time reading this and can't wait for Book 5: The Lies Of The Avatar but enjoy the last chapter from Alex's point of view as we switch over to Sky in the next chapter as always review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Into The Portal

* * *

I stared in shock and horror at what had just happened,just like that I had saved Ahsoka only to loose her again, but there was one other thing that bugged me, Shili was still here, so that meant Ahsoka wherever she was, was still alive.

"Where is she?" I asked Korraban, he still that smug look on his face, like all this was his plan. After a few minutes he spoke but he didn't answer my question.

"If you want to find her" he laughed "I suggest, you follow her" he looked at Shili 'I suppose it can't be all bad, you do end up finding her after all"

I took a few moments to consider this, if I jumped in, I would find Ahsoka, but the place I ended up in would be unknown to me, I paused and took a few moments to find the right question.

"Where will I end up?"

"A place both familiar and unfamiliar" great, more riddle talk, I hate riddles "one of great important to your mind and memories" Korraban paused and laughed "do you know where I speak of?"

A place both familiar and unfamiliar, one of great importance to my mind and memories, no, it couldn't have been.

"Coruscaunt"

"Home?" Anakin said shocked "what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're forgetting Skywalker" Sky said "it was at Coruscant, that my brother first met you and Ahsoka, Coruscant is everything to him, for the most part, it was where everything began"'

"And where" Korraban laughed "everything will begin again"

Couldn't this guy please stop with the riddles?

"What does that even mean?"

"It means" Korraban explained "that you will be searching for an Ahsoka who has no memories of you"

"You need to convince her" he continued "to come back to you"

He looked at Anakin and Sky "you'll need Anakin as well"

"What about me?" Sky asked

Korraban laughed "in that world, you don't exist" he then looked at me "you don't either, you'll need to find Anakin and Ahsoka and convince them that something is wrong with the universe"

"What is wrong with the universe?" I asked

"My dear boy" Korraban said "it's this quest you've undertaken, every key you find brings you one step closer to ending The Clone Wars"

"So you're saying" I gasped "a galaxy key is on the other side of this portal"

"Two actually, both in the Coruscant of that world"

"So I find the alternate Anakin and Ahsoka, plus my Ahsoka and the two galaxy keys, then what?"

"Meet us on Moraband" Korraban explained then Sky cut him off

"Moraband?" He then looked at me "I am not going back to that hell hole again"

"Not you" Korraban snarled "I couldn't possibly have you as a hostage now could I?" And right on cue, both Anakin and Shili disappeared.

"No!" Sky and I both yelled and Korraban laughed

"Remember you're mission Avatar" then he disappeared too. Sky ran at him but it was too late and Sky groaned in frustration.

"That guy he just grinds me up"

I laughed at that and pulled out something from my pocket, a yellow circular object.

"Tracking device?" Sky said and I smiled "nice job"

"I pinned it on Korraban just before our little fight" I explained and Sky smiled

"Maybe there's a bit of me inside you after all brother" I laughed and looked at the portal "you're not seriously thinking of doing this?"

"I have to" I said and he looked at me with a curious expression

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise, to Ahsoka, that I would always find her, I failed her, and I know it's up to me to save her"

"You don't have to do this alone" Sky said reassuring

"No" I told him "you've got to keep everyone save, find Anakin and Shili, stop Korraban and continue the fight"

"You make it sound as though you're not coming back"

I put a hand on my brother's shoulder "I will come back" I looked at the portal "just not yet"

"So I'm the good guy" Sky laughed "that makes a change"

"Don't make me regret this" I laughed then I took one last look at him and walked towards the portal, this was it, I took a deep breath and dived straight into the portal


	12. Different Point Of View

Hi guys well here we are the end of Secrets of The Avatar, The last chapter will be from Sky's point of view and there will be a short epilogue that will lead into book 5 of the Galaxy Key arc so as always review and enjoy. This will be a fairly short Chapter

* * *

Chapter 12: Diffrent Point Of View

* * *

Alone, I was alone, here on this desolate world, I had one mission, one goal, save my friends.

Save my brother and hopefully if all went according to plan, stop Korraban and his army of Dark Vanguards, They don't know it yet, but I am forming a plan of my own, I won't reveal it to anyone, my brother thinks he can trust me.

He is wrong, they all think I've changed, I hide it well, oh they are so wrong, I am going to kill Korraban, because I have a secret and nobody can know it. Not even my own brother.

To save my friends, I will forge myself into a weapon of pure darkness, I will kill annoying who gets in my way. Nothing can stop me.

My name is Sky and I am a Sith Lord.. I have given into my darkness and I have become something else, I am someone else...


	13. Epilogue

Hi guys well I hope you enjoyed that little chapter, so you thought Sky had changed did you, well you thought wrong, his redemption will be apart of his arc in Book 5 so this is now the epilogue that leads directly into book 5 so I hope you review and enjoy

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Everything seems to be going according to plan" said a familiar voice, the dark Vanguard Dathomir laughed

"Korraban seems to have this all wrapped up" Dathomir turned around and saw a tall dark haired figure

"With the Avatar gone, we can continue our work"

"Yes" said the figure "our experiment proved quite a success, my masters will be quite pleased"

"You never said" Dathomir looked at the figure with a curious glance "who are these mysterious masters of yours?"

The figure hesitated and laughed "we 13 never reveal ourselves to outsiders, our organisation is too great for that"

"Oh" Dathomir sighed "this mysterious Organisation 13 what ever would we do without them?"

"Hold your tongue" The figure growled "do not mock the masters"

"Hey hey" Dathomir said "I was only joking"

"But?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"You mean the girl? Everything" and with that the figure disappeared in shadows leaving Dathomir completely alone in the darkness...

* * *

THE AVATAR WILL RETURN IN

The Lies Of The Avatar

01/06/14


End file.
